Blood
by Nymphadora Florida
Summary: The sad life of Narcissa Malfoy's marriage to the man she disgusts. A three part story, angst, written both pre, post, and during OotP.
1. Part One: Draco's Childhood

Blood

Prologue

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she screamed at her husband.

"Yes, you did. But why should you? I've never loved you. I married you for blood…_Crucio!_"

"Stop! Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"You've defied my patience…_Crucio!_"

She screamed in pain again. "Stop," she whimpered, crawling to her feet. "I'll…I'll never talk to her again."

Tears fell out of her eyes in streams. "Very well then. I knew you'd come around," he said, swishing his wand back inside his robe. "You must swear to me…never to associate yourself with such mudblood filth."

"I won't," she sobbed, "I promise."

"Now, I believe you know what you have to do."

"Yes, Lucius."

"Go and tend to the crying baby upstairs, before I make him feel pain as well."

"Yes, sir."

She crawled upstairs into her son's bedroom. He lay there, crying as he watched his mother's tears stream out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I am sorry you had to hear that," she whispered, cradling the tiny baby in her arms. "You deserve love. I know you do. You shouldn't be born like this. I have never known love…but I want better for you. My only son. The only son I shall ever bear. The sole ray of sunshine left in my life. I hope you do not turn on me as well," she looked at the babe who was now laughing and playing with the tears she had split upon him. She laughed with him. "There is my Draco. My dragon of happiness. I should teach you how to learn. How to love. I must. I must teach you everything before your life changes from my son to the vicious adolescent I know you will become."

Her husband came behind her like a shadow…she hugged the baby to her chest, tears still pouring out of her eyes. "Talking to an insolent baby, are we?" he whispered.

"No," she said.

"I know when you are lying to me, Cissa."

"Please do not call me that."

"I will call you whatever I please."

"You do not have power over me."

"Oh, that is where you're wrong. I'm off to bed," he whispered, "You will join me in due course."

"No," she whispered out of fear.

He stopped, his eyes narrowed. "What did you just say to me, my dear?"

"I said I will not."

"Have I not broken your spirit yet? You will do as I say. Always. There will never be a time you will not obey me. We _will_ go to sleep in a few minutes, whether you like it or not," he said coldly, his metal arm sliding to her shoulder, cupping it before he pinched the baby.

"Do not touch him. Do as you please with me, but I forbid you to touch my son."

"He is my son also. I shall do as I please with him as well. I could kill him right now…" he drawled.

"I love him," she whispered.

_"Avada…"_

"Did you not hear me? I love him!"

_"Kedav…"_

"He is our only heir to the Malfoy blood!" she screamed. This stopped him from drawling out the last syllable. He lifted his wand off the baby and swished it back inside his robe.

"You make a valid point," he said coldly, "however, had we other children, he would be the first to go."

"Why do you not love him?" she asked him, tears spilling out again from the wet pools of her eyes.

"I have never loved anyone. You know that, Narcissa. I will never love. Too much pain and suffering is involved. No, I am the one that inflicts the suffering. We are only together because we must be…for blood," he put his medal arm on her shoulder again. "Join me, my dear. We _will_ go to sleep. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lucius," she murmured as he left.

Collapsing on the floor, Narcissa Malfoy cried as she felt her husband swish out of the room. She looked into her son's eyes. Eyes of grey. "Curse you, Lucius," she whispered, knowing that the baby had the Malfoy curse. It was at this time that the baby uttered its first words.

"Avedokedavro…" it whispered, looking at his mother. "Avedokedavro…"

"No…" she whispered, "Mum. Say mum, Draco."

"Mu-um?"

"Yes," she said in triumph, hugging the child, "Now say, 'love'."

"Lo-ooo…"

"V," she said, pronouncing the v.

"Looooove."

"Yes, Draco. Now say, "Mum love."

"Mu-um looooove."

"Me."

"Me-e. Mu-um looooove me-e."

"Yes," she whispered again, crawling up from the ground with the child in her arms. "I love you, very much, Draco. Do not let anybody else tell you otherwise."

"Mu-um looooove me-e."

She turned the light out in his room, whisking away to find the terror that lay within hers.

He was awake, of course, reading the Daily Prophet in his chair when she entered. "Ah, Narcissa," he drawled evilly, looking at his wife.

"What is it this time, Lucius?"

"You are still not broken yet," he said with disgust.

"I am tired and I would like to sleep."

"But we do nothing for you, do we? It is all of my command," he said, getting up and walking over to her.

"No, sir."

"There is my little doll," he said, putting both hands on her shoulders this time, "You _will_ stay awake and talk to me, Narcissa. Sit, for we shall be here a while."

"Yes, sir. May I ask a favor, sir?"

"Hmmm…that depends. Your behavior tonight has not been in its best efforts. But yes, I will grant you one favor, so use it wisely."

"May I dress in my pajamas and get ready to sleep?"

"Yes, you may," he said, stroking his long blond hair. "I am here to tell you that my master has vanished."

Narcissa stopped and looked at him.

"Yes…he went and killed those mudbloods; Lily and James Potter. But he tried to kill their son and simply couldn't. Oh, God, this place is going to the dogs," drawled her husband, making endless amounts of curses under his breath.

But something about their names rang a bell in Narcissa's memory…

_"Is Lucius being mean to you again, Narcissa? I'm sorry. I guess I'm lucky to have a boyfriend who cares about me."_

_"You know you cannot tell anybody we are friends. I will be a disgrace to my family, and you a disgrace to all of Gryffindor."_

_"Of course I won't tell anybody. Especially of the abuse that Lucius has done to you. I'm so, so sorry, Narcissa."_

_"It's okay, Lily. I don't want to marry him, but I must. For blood, my mother says. And Bellatrix is off to the same fate, marrying Lestrange. He never talks to her."_

_"Better off then, she is. No talk means no abuse. Not like you."_

_"Please do not take pity on me."_

_"But, Narcissa, I must. We should take pity on ourselves; we will never see each other again after we graduate this year," said Lily, hugging her friend as tears spilt out of her eyes._

Again, those same tears spilt out of Narcissa's eyes, she knew she had lost her friend to her husband's dark friend.

"Narcissa, what is wrong with you? Carry on to the bathroom, I must owl my fellow followers and find a job."

And there, Narcissa wept until she was covered in her own tears.

"Be my guardian angel, Lily. Your blood may not be pure, but your heart is. Keep me safe. Safe from this world, Lucius, the Death Eaters, my own son."

She paused before continuing.

"Narcissa…" he drawled from the bedroom.

"Keep me safe from my own flesh and blood."

Part One:

Draco's Childhood

He learned to walk, talk, and play. He grew; and with each step he took, he learned more. Narcissa was so proud of him. He was growing up like she did; before everything started. The only drawback was his father.

The father who was never there. The father that ignored Draco when he _was _around. The father who made money by striking deals with innocent wizards and witches; who he swore would die if they did not agree. The father that abused his mother when she did not please him.

"Mummy, I want to play with your wand!" said Draco, running over to the counter-top to grab his mother's wand

"Now, Draco, what did I tell you? You may not play with my wand, ever. You could seriously hurt yourself, daddy, me, or this house. Do you understand me?" she said sternly.

"Yes, Mummy."

"Now, run along and play outside. You can go play with the statues."

"Thank you Mummy!"

"Oh, dear…I almost forgot," she said, walking over to her wand, "Aurora Maximus!" she exclaimed, giving her son the sunscreen charm as he ran off to explore the lush green moor.

She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table to read the _Daily Prophet_ while drinking a glass of water; watching her three year old son play outside with the stone statues that responded.

"You've kept me safe so far, Lily," she whispered, looking at the sky from the window, "Just ten or fifteen years more and we'll be squared away. As long as he's safe. As long as you keep Draco in my arms."

_CRACK!_

Somebody had apparated into the kitchen.

"Why, Narcissa, how lovely to see you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked with disdain, refusing to look at her husband.

"What do you mean, what am _I_ doing here? It's _my_ house," he said, walking around to the back of the chair his wife was sitting in.

"Get away from me."

"Tut, tut. Forgot our manners, have we? Well, we can fix that…_Accio Narcissa's Wand_!"

"Give that back to me this instant."

"Still being thick, are we? My, my, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Must I banish you to the attic again?"

"No, Lucius."

"There we are. But I think to teach you a lesson I will take this away for a time."

"How long?"

"Oh, I'd give it a month."

"Lucius Malice Malfoy, you know damn well I can't go a week without a wand, how I am supposed to go a month?" she demanded, wriggling out of her husband's strong grasp on her shoulders.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm packing my things. I've had enough of this bloody crap from you. I'm out," she said, running upstairs to gather her things. She heard another _CRACK!_ At once she knew that her husband had apparated into their bedroom.

"You are not going anywhere," drawled Lucius.

"Oh, yes I am. And you are not going to stop me."

_"Crucio!"_

Narcissa screamed.

_"Crucio!"_

Again.

_"Crucio!"_

Again.

_"Crucio!"_

"I am not done yet…" cried Narcissa, crawling to her feet.

_"Crucio!"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

Narcissa uttered her last scream.

"I…I…"

He went over and lifted up her chin. "You shall never defy me again."

"N-n-no…I won't…" she said weakly.

"You will never think of running away."

"N-n-never, Lucius."

"You will leave our son alone…"

Narcissa cried, tears coming down from her eyes in buckets.

"Well?" he drawled.

"I…I will leave my son to you."

"I will be his role model. You will never influence him. He will ask you the questions. And you will answer him. And once he gets his wand, I _will_ teach him the Cruciatus Curse, and he will use it on you if you defy him."

He left.

"And I will know if you have influenced him," he said, locking the door behind him. Narcissa wept yet again as she heard maniacal laughter in the back round. "I am through with her."

"Mummy, what is going on?" asked Draco through the door of the locked bedroom.

"Nothing, Draco," she sobbed during a break in her tears.

"Mummy, father says you cannot talk to me anymore. He says that I rule over you. I don't want to rule over you, mummy."

"I love you Draco," she sobbed, her head resting on the door.

"I love you too, mummy."

He left her. He was already turning into his father.

At age seven, Draco Malfoy had turned into a malicious monster. With the influence of his father coming from all around him, he had a choice to make. He could be like his mother, and fear his father, or he could join his father and be brave, strong, clever and sneaky.

He made this decision slowly, making Narcissa's pain worse. Week by week, he changed. The first time he cursed at his mother, she punished him, but he punched her leg. When Narcissa told Lucius about this, he said he was proud, and that he could hurt her anyway he liked, and if she tried to overcome that, she would be brutally punished. At first, Narcissa could see the way it hurt him to touch her, to make her cry, to make her bleed. But as months went by, he smiled when he did this.

Had it not been for Narcissa's training as a healer, she would not have survived. She would have committed suicide, if Lucius didn't kill her first. She had gone back on her promise. She knew she had to be strong, but she was helpless.

Helpless like the year old babe she held that night. The one that almost died because of its own father.

Helpless like her mother had been to her father.

Helpless like Lily and James were to Voldemort.

When he went to the local 'Little Warlock's and Witch's Preschool', and to 'Grindenwald Elementary School', he beat up anybody who crossed his path, unless they joined his league of bullies. Narcissa was called into the office dozens of times; hearing headmasters on the rage. 'It all starts in the home,' they would say, 'You've got to be doing something wrong, normal boys don't act like this.'

The issue was that he wasn't normal. He would never be normal.

He was a pureblood.

She tried to explain this to the headmaster.

He didn't listen.

Why should he? It's not like _he_ was a pureblood, the muggle-loving git.

That is when she gave up, and owled her mum.

_Dear Mum,_

_I have nobody else to talk to; and I am very afraid that this letter will be intercepted by the one I fear most. The same man I am married to (remember, the pureblood that was betrothed to me before I could even walk?) is hurting me so. He abuses me, uses curses on me, and is now teaching our son to be evil like him. I am fed up, and do not know where to turn._

_Your Beloved Daughter,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

Three months later, she received an owl from her mother.

_My Dear Narcissa,_

_Abuse is part of being a pure-blood. You have no choice. You _will_ put up with it. You absolutely must. What do you think our friends would think if you divorced Lucius Malfoy? He holds heir to the strongest, richest, wisest pure-blood family in all of Europe. You must grin and bear it. What do you think I did with your father? He abused me like hell, but I didn't give up. Besides my dear, the big man upstairs shall deal with them when they die._

_How is Draco? I want to know all about him, darling. Please, do respond to this letter, it means much to me._

_Your Mother,_

_Flavia A. Black_

Her mother didn't understand. Narcissa couldn't remember a time when her father used curses on her mother. Her mother's screams still echoed in her mind, yes, but she had told her children that her father wasn't doing anything that was to hurt her body. He was always hurting her feelings, but he never used illegal curses on her.

He wasn't a death eater. He was pretty close, but he didn't find it fun to inflict pain on others.

_Dear Mum,_

_I will have to agree with you, against my own volition. All this week, my husband is going to be away, and my son is going to be at summer camp, so I have the house to myself. Please, Floo me! I need to hear your voice again!_

_Your desperate daughter,_

_N. M._

Only this time, it was intercepted.

At about noon, a familiar face appeared in the fireplace, one that Narcissa wished she wasn't going to see in a week.

"Oh, Narcissa…" said an evil voice with maniacal laughter in the back round. "How's our mother doing, eh? Dear Mum, I have nobody else to talk to; and I am very afraid that this letter will be intercepted by the one I fear most. The same man I am married to (remember, the pureblood that was betrothed to me before I could even walk?) is hurting me so. He abuses me, uses curses on me, and is now teaching our son to be evil like him. I am fed up, and do not know where to turn," he stopped, his voice echoing across the vast mansion walls. "Think you could escape me, hmmm, Narcissa?"

"No, Lucius…that's not what I tried to do at all…"

"Well, then, what is it you were trying to do?"

"I was trying to ask for help."

"You don't need help!" he hollered, his green, smoky face echoed. "You have me. Your love."

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!"

"You have no choice but to love me. Over the past few days, I have made a decision. If you promise to love me, worship me, etc., I will not torture you when you have done something wrong. I will give you the right to punish Draco again."

Narcissa thought for a moment…this was the way out she'd been looking for.

"So, do we have a deal?" he drawled.

"Yes, Lucius. We have a deal," she murmured.

"I will see you on Friday then, hmm, my dear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my love," she said sweetly.

His face disappeared from the fire.

"Oh, I'll see you on Friday…" thought Narcissa evilly, "Oh, yes, I will."


	2. Part Two: Draco's Hogwarts Years

Blood

Prologue

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she screamed at her husband.

"Yes, you did. But why should you? I've never loved you. I married you for blood…_Crucio!_"

"Stop! Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"You've defied my patience…_Crucio!_"

She screamed in pain again. "Stop," she whimpered, crawling to her feet. "I'll…I'll never talk to her again."

Tears fell out of her eyes in streams. "Very well then. I knew you'd come around," he said, swishing his wand back inside his robe. "You must swear to me…never to associate yourself with such mudblood filth."

"I won't," she sobbed, "I promise."

"Now, I believe you know what you have to do."

"Yes, Lucius."

"Go and tend to the crying baby upstairs, before I make him feel pain as well."

"Yes, sir."

She crawled upstairs into her son's bedroom. He lay there, crying as he watched his mother's tears stream out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I am sorry you had to hear that," she whispered, cradling the tiny baby in her arms. "You deserve love. I know you do. You shouldn't be born like this. I have never known love…but I want better for you. My only son. The only son I shall ever bear. The sole ray of sunshine left in my life. I hope you do not turn on me as well," she looked at the babe who was now laughing and playing with the tears she had split upon him. She laughed with him. "There is my Draco. My dragon of happiness. I should teach you how to learn. How to love. I must. I must teach you everything before your life changes from my son to the vicious adolescent I know you will become."

Her husband came behind her like a shadow…she hugged the baby to her chest, tears still pouring out of her eyes. "Talking to an insolent baby, are we?" he whispered.

"No," she said.

"I know when you are lying to me, Cissa."

"Please do not call me that."

"I will call you whatever I please."

"You do not have power over me."

"Oh, that is where you're wrong. I'm off to bed," he whispered, "You will join me in due course."

"No," she whispered out of fear.

He stopped, his eyes narrowed. "What did you just say to me, my dear?"

"I said I will not."

"Have I not broken your spirit yet? You will do as I say. Always. There will never be a time you will not obey me. We _will_ go to sleep in a few minutes, whether you like it or not," he said coldly, his metal arm sliding to her shoulder, cupping it before he pinched the baby.

"Do not touch him. Do as you please with me, but I forbid you to touch my son."

"He is my son also. I shall do as I please with him as well. I could kill him right now…" he drawled.

"I love him," she whispered.

_"Avada…"_

"Did you not hear me? I love him!"

_"Kedav…"_

"He is our only heir to the Malfoy blood!" she screamed. This stopped him from drawling out the last syllable. He lifted his wand off the baby and swished it back inside his robe.

"You make a valid point," he said coldly, "however, had we other children, he would be the first to go."

"Why do you not love him?" she asked him, tears spilling out again from the wet pools of her eyes.

"I have never loved anyone. You know that, Narcissa. I will never love. Too much pain and suffering is involved. No, I am the one that inflicts the suffering. We are only together because we must be…for blood," he put his medal arm on her shoulder again. "Join me, my dear. We _will_ go to sleep. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lucius," she murmured as he left.

Collapsing on the floor, Narcissa Malfoy cried as she felt her husband swish out of the room. She looked into her son's eyes. Eyes of grey. "Curse you, Lucius," she whispered, knowing that the baby had the Malfoy curse. It was at this time that the baby uttered its first words.

"Avedokedavro…" it whispered, looking at his mother. "Avedokedavro…"

"No…" she whispered, "Mum. Say mum, Draco."

"Mu-um?"

"Yes," she said in triumph, hugging the child, "Now say, 'love'."

"Lo-ooo…"

"V," she said, pronouncing the v.

"Looooove."

"Yes, Draco. Now say, "Mum love."

"Mu-um looooove."

"Me."

"Me-e. Mu-um looooove me-e."

"Yes," she whispered again, crawling up from the ground with the child in her arms. "I love you, very much, Draco. Do not let anybody else tell you otherwise."

"Mu-um looooove me-e."

She turned the light out in his room, whisking away to find the terror that lay within hers.

He was awake, of course, reading the Daily Prophet in his chair when she entered. "Ah, Narcissa," he drawled evilly, looking at his wife.

"What is it this time, Lucius?"

"You are still not broken yet," he said with disgust.

"I am tired and I would like to sleep."

"But we do nothing for you, do we? It is all of my command," he said, getting up and walking over to her.

"No, sir."

"There is my little doll," he said, putting both hands on her shoulders this time, "You _will_ stay awake and talk to me, Narcissa. Sit, for we shall be here a while."

"Yes, sir. May I ask a favor, sir?"

"Hmmm…that depends. Your behavior tonight has not been in its best efforts. But yes, I will grant you one favor, so use it wisely."

"May I dress in my pajamas and get ready to sleep?"

"Yes, you may," he said, stroking his long blond hair. "I am here to tell you that my master has vanished."

Narcissa stopped and looked at him.

"Yes…he went and killed those mudbloods; Lily and James Potter. But he tried to kill their son and simply couldn't. Oh, God, this place is going to the dogs," drawled her husband, making endless amounts of curses under his breath.

But something about their names rang a bell in Narcissa's memory…

_"Is Lucius being mean to you again, Narcissa? I'm sorry. I guess I'm lucky to have a boyfriend who cares about me."_

_"You know you cannot tell anybody we are friends. I will be a disgrace to my family, and you a disgrace to all of Gryffindor."_

_"Of course I won't tell anybody. Especially of the abuse that Lucius has done to you. I'm so, so sorry, Narcissa."_

_"It's okay, Lily. I don't want to marry him, but I must. For blood, my mother says. And Bellatrix is off to the same fate, marrying Lestrange. He never talks to her."_

_"Better off then, she is. No talk means no abuse. Not like you."_

_"Please do not take pity on me."_

_"But, Narcissa, I must. We should take pity on ourselves; we will never see each other again after we graduate this year," said Lily, hugging her friend as tears spilt out of her eyes._

Again, those same tears spilt out of Narcissa's eyes, she knew she had lost her friend to her husband's dark friend.

"Narcissa, what is wrong with you? Carry on to the bathroom, I must owl my fellow followers and find a job."

And there, Narcissa wept until she was covered in her own tears.

"Be my guardian angel, Lily. Your blood may not be pure, but your heart is. Keep me safe. Safe from this world, Lucius, the Death Eaters, my own son."

She paused before continuing.

"Narcissa…" he drawled from the bedroom.

"Keep me safe from my own flesh and blood."

Part One:

Draco's Childhood

He learned to walk, talk, and play. He grew; and with each step he took, he learned more. Narcissa was so proud of him. He was growing up like she did; before everything started. The only drawback was his father.

The father who was never there. The father that ignored Draco when he _was _around. The father who made money by striking deals with innocent wizards and witches; who he swore would die if they did not agree. The father that abused his mother when she did not please him.

"Mummy, I want to play with your wand!" said Draco, running over to the counter-top to grab his mother's wand

"Now, Draco, what did I tell you? You may not play with my wand, ever. You could seriously hurt yourself, daddy, me, or this house. Do you understand me?" she said sternly.

"Yes, Mummy."

"Now, run along and play outside. You can go play with the statues."

"Thank you Mummy!"

"Oh, dear…I almost forgot," she said, walking over to her wand, "Aurora Maximus!" she exclaimed, giving her son the sunscreen charm as he ran off to explore the lush green moor.

She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table to read the _Daily Prophet_ while drinking a glass of water; watching her three year old son play outside with the stone statues that responded.

"You've kept me safe so far, Lily," she whispered, looking at the sky from the window, "Just ten or fifteen years more and we'll be squared away. As long as he's safe. As long as you keep Draco in my arms."

_CRACK!_

Somebody had apparated into the kitchen.

"Why, Narcissa, how lovely to see you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked with disdain, refusing to look at her husband.

"What do you mean, what am _I_ doing here? It's _my_ house," he said, walking around to the back of the chair his wife was sitting in.

"Get away from me."

"Tut, tut. Forgot our manners, have we? Well, we can fix that…_Accio Narcissa's Wand_!"

"Give that back to me this instant."

"Still being thick, are we? My, my, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Must I banish you to the attic again?"

"No, Lucius."

"There we are. But I think to teach you a lesson I will take this away for a time."

"How long?"

"Oh, I'd give it a month."

"Lucius Malice Malfoy, you know damn well I can't go a week without a wand, how I am supposed to go a month?" she demanded, wriggling out of her husband's strong grasp on her shoulders.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm packing my things. I've had enough of this bloody crap from you. I'm out," she said, running upstairs to gather her things. She heard another _CRACK!_ At once she knew that her husband had apparated into their bedroom.

"You are not going anywhere," drawled Lucius.

"Oh, yes I am. And you are not going to stop me."

_"Crucio!"_

Narcissa screamed.

_"Crucio!"_

Again.

_"Crucio!"_

Again.

_"Crucio!"_

"I am not done yet…" cried Narcissa, crawling to her feet.

_"Crucio!"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

Narcissa uttered her last scream.

"I…I…"

He went over and lifted up her chin. "You shall never defy me again."

"N-n-no…I won't…" she said weakly.

"You will never think of running away."

"N-n-never, Lucius."

"You will leave our son alone…"

Narcissa cried, tears coming down from her eyes in buckets.

"Well?" he drawled.

"I…I will leave my son to you."

"I will be his role model. You will never influence him. He will ask you the questions. And you will answer him. And once he gets his wand, I _will_ teach him the Cruciatus Curse, and he will use it on you if you defy him."

He left.

"And I will know if you have influenced him," he said, locking the door behind him. Narcissa wept yet again as she heard maniacal laughter in the back round. "I am through with her."

"Mummy, what is going on?" asked Draco through the door of the locked bedroom.

"Nothing, Draco," she sobbed during a break in her tears.

"Mummy, father says you cannot talk to me anymore. He says that I rule over you. I don't want to rule over you, mummy."

"I love you Draco," she sobbed, her head resting on the door.

"I love you too, mummy."

He left her. He was already turning into his father.

At age seven, Draco Malfoy had turned into a malicious monster. With the influence of his father coming from all around him, he had a choice to make. He could be like his mother, and fear his father, or he could join his father and be brave, strong, clever and sneaky.

He made this decision slowly, making Narcissa's pain worse. Week by week, he changed. The first time he cursed at his mother, she punished him, but he punched her leg. When Narcissa told Lucius about this, he said he was proud, and that he could hurt her anyway he liked, and if she tried to overcome that, she would be brutally punished. At first, Narcissa could see the way it hurt him to touch her, to make her cry, to make her bleed. But as months went by, he smiled when he did this.

Had it not been for Narcissa's training as a healer, she would not have survived. She would have committed suicide, if Lucius didn't kill her first. She had gone back on her promise. She knew she had to be strong, but she was helpless.

Helpless like the year old babe she held that night. The one that almost died because of its own father.

Helpless like her mother had been to her father.

Helpless like Lily and James were to Voldemort.

When he went to the local 'Little Warlock's and Witch's Preschool', and to 'Grindenwald Elementary School', he beat up anybody who crossed his path, unless they joined his league of bullies. Narcissa was called into the office dozens of times; hearing headmasters on the rage. 'It all starts in the home,' they would say, 'You've got to be doing something wrong, normal boys don't act like this.'

The issue was that he wasn't normal. He would never be normal.

He was a pureblood.

She tried to explain this to the headmaster.

He didn't listen.

Why should he? It's not like _he_ was a pureblood, the muggle-loving git.

That is when she gave up, and owled her mum.

_Dear Mum,_

_I have nobody else to talk to; and I am very afraid that this letter will be intercepted by the one I fear most. The same man I am married to (remember, the pureblood that was betrothed to me before I could even walk?) is hurting me so. He abuses me, uses curses on me, and is now teaching our son to be evil like him. I am fed up, and do not know where to turn._

_Your Beloved Daughter,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

Three months later, she received an owl from her mother.

_My Dear Narcissa,_

_Abuse is part of being a pure-blood. You have no choice. You _will_ put up with it. You absolutely must. What do you think our friends would think if you divorced Lucius Malfoy? He holds heir to the strongest, richest, wisest pure-blood family in all of Europe. You must grin and bear it. What do you think I did with your father? He abused me like hell, but I didn't give up. Besides my dear, the big man upstairs shall deal with them when they die._

_How is Draco? I want to know all about him, darling. Please, do respond to this letter, it means much to me._

_Your Mother,_

_Flavia A. Black_

Her mother didn't understand. Narcissa couldn't remember a time when her father used curses on her mother. Her mother's screams still echoed in her mind, yes, but she had told her children that her father wasn't doing anything that was to hurt her body. He was always hurting her feelings, but he never used illegal curses on her.

He wasn't a death eater. He was pretty close, but he didn't find it fun to inflict pain on others.

_Dear Mum,_

_I will have to agree with you, against my own volition. All this week, my husband is going to be away, and my son is going to be at summer camp, so I have the house to myself. Please, Floo me! I need to hear your voice again!_

_Your desperate daughter,_

_N. M._

Only this time, it was intercepted.

At about noon, a familiar face appeared in the fireplace, one that Narcissa wished she wasn't going to see in a week.

"Oh, Narcissa…" said an evil voice with maniacal laughter in the back round. "How's our mother doing, eh? Dear Mum, I have nobody else to talk to; and I am very afraid that this letter will be intercepted by the one I fear most. The same man I am married to (remember, the pureblood that was betrothed to me before I could even walk?) is hurting me so. He abuses me, uses curses on me, and is now teaching our son to be evil like him. I am fed up, and do not know where to turn," he stopped, his voice echoing across the vast mansion walls. "Think you could escape me, hmmm, Narcissa?"

"No, Lucius…that's not what I tried to do at all…"

"Well, then, what is it you were trying to do?"

"I was trying to ask for help."

"You don't need help!" he hollered, his green, smoky face echoed. "You have me. Your love."

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!"

"You have no choice but to love me. Over the past few days, I have made a decision. If you promise to love me, worship me, etc., I will not torture you when you have done something wrong. I will give you the right to punish Draco again."

Narcissa thought for a moment…this was the way out she'd been looking for.

"So, do we have a deal?" he drawled.

"Yes, Lucius. We have a deal," she murmured.

"I will see you on Friday then, hmm, my dear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my love," she said sweetly.

His face disappeared from the fire.

"Oh, I'll see you on Friday…" thought Narcissa evilly, "Oh, yes, I will."

Part Two:

Draco's Hogwarts Years

"Draco, we must go to get your school things," said Narcissa, as her son finished his breakfast.

"I am doing nothing with you," he retorted, drinking his pumpkin juice cocktail, "It'd be a disgrace to be seen in public with you. No, I'm going with Crabbe and Goyle."

"I go by your father's orders, and we _are_ going to get your school things this afternoon, got it?" she asked him sternly.

"Fine," he mumbled, "But I don't know who you are."

"First of all, Draco," she started, sitting down across from him, "Nobody but me has the connections that you need to get the finest school supplies."

He rolled his eyes.

"And second of all, I don't really feel like sending you to other little monster's houses. It's not the pureblood way of life."

"It is for me."

"You lie," said Narcissa shrewdly; she could see right through him. "We have never taught you to be ignorant."

"Where is this 'we' coming from? I only see father on the holidays and my birthday if I'm lucky!"

"Don't you dare say that about your father!"

"I might as well not have a father!"

"That's it, up to your room!"

"I refuse!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ said Narcissa, lifting her son up in the air with her wand, landing him in the bedroom.

"Mum!"

"_Keyhole Lockus!"_

Narcissa smiled to herself knowing that for the first time in her life, she was satisfied. She looked back at the rattling door that Draco was trying to unlock.

"Mum, let me out!" he screamed.

"Actually, I'm off to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. I'll be back in about two or three hours. If your father comes home, tell him I'm doing your shopping for you, since you were naughty and deserve to stay in your room until I get back."

Now, Narcissa understood why Lucius liked making people pain…

Sweet revenge.

Walking through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, Narcissa Malfoy was spoken to by nobody.

Well, she was spoken to by a person who'd left her life long, long ago…

"Hey, look who it is! 'Cissa!"

Andromeda Tonks.

She kept on walking.

"Narcissa!" she called, unbeknownst to her that her older sister was ignoring her, thinking that Andromeda, her once, but now dead sister was calling her. Andromeda finally caught up with her. "Narcissa?"

"Please get your hand off my shoulder, ma'am," replied Narcissa harshly.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your sister, Andromeda Black!"

"I used to know a beautiful, smart, woman like that, but you, madam are not her."

"What?" asked Andromeda, stunned at what her favorite sister had just said to her.

"Please leave me alone or I shall have you arrested."

"But..."

"Please, go!" shouted Narcissa, tears filling up her eyes. "I wish I could remember you, but I've moved on! I can't stay in the past, Andromeda! I just can't! It was your decision and because of it, I can no longer talk to you! Now, stay away from me!"

Narcissa ran into 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions' shop, leaving her sister stunned, tears streaming down her face, in the middle of the street. Her child and husband joined her as she walked off.

"Welcome to Madame Malkin's, how may I help you?" asked one of the store clerks as Narcissa walked in, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes, actually. My husband owled earlier, making an appointment for my son. However, my son is grounded to his room, so I am here to…"

"Names?"

"Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy," said Narcissa promptly.

"Yes, we have a room reserved for you back here…" she said, leading Narcissa to another wing of the store.

Entering, Narcissa found the finest robes that Madam Malkin's had to offer. Velvets, velours, cottons, nylons, black, red, blue, green…

Ah, green. He better be in Slytherin.

She found herself watching Draco asleep on his bed. _'Was I that moody when I was eleven?'_ she thought to herself, watching his chest slowing move up and down. With Lucius gone, Narcissa had the entire mansion to herself; even the little nightmare that she loved so much was sound asleep.

She headed downstairs only to bump into a very sorry and disgruntled house elf, Dobby.

"Sorry Mistress," he murmured slowly, looking at his big house-elf feet.

"It's quite alright Dobby."

"Dobby was just catching up on his cleaning, Madame."

"I see. You are doing a fine job, Dobby."

"Thank you Madame."

"What have you done so far?" she asked him kindly, kneeling on the floor to match his height.

"Dobby ironed Master's robes, ironed and washed all of your fine gowns and robes, cleaned the dishes, swept the basement, cut the lawn, cleaned all the bedrooms, and got rid of those pesky Doxies upstairs."

"Good work, but I don't remember hearing cleaning up your own room and cleaning yourself."

He made a crooked, happy smile. "Mistress is so kind to Dobby."

"You may have the afternoon off, after you clean yourself up and clean up your bedroom."

"Really?" he squeaked.

"Yes," she winked at him, hurrying him along downstairs to the 'den-like' room near the furnace he'd inhabited.

Why was she in such a good mood?

Lucius was gone for the weekend on 'business'.

Narcissa opened the backdoor and went outside into the bright sunshine. Dobby did a good job, but the last time she'd seen the outdoors…wow…it'd been quite some time. Lucius never let them go outdoors, so those little times when he was away, she snuck outside for some fresh air and sunshine.

Little critters roamed around the ten acre lawn, noticing her as she walked out and sighed. Looking around the beautiful countryside, wondering if Lucius knew what he was missing. _Of course he does, he knows everything there is to know about anything._ She thought bitterly to herself.

Suddenly, her attention grew to a small door in the corner of the backyard, covered in vines and overgrowth. Looking around to be sure nobody was there, she swiftly headed towards it, wondering what secrets the Malfoy Family had kept inside it.

"_Alohamora!_" she murmured. The door jiggled, but remained still.

"You have to give it the password," muttered the sleepy gargoyle to the right of the stone door.

"Password? Er…Narcissa Malfoy."

Still remained.

"Malfoy."

Again.

"Lucius."

Immovable.

"One word that you think about every day, my dear," rumbled the gargoyle.

"Hmm…I wish I was better at riddles. One word I think about everyday."

"Oh, come off it, its right there, sitting in your mind…think…"

"Wait…blood!"

"Very good!" said the gargoyle, suddenly jumping to life to push open the door.

Inside the secret cove lay a grotto full of what looked like the remains of what used to be living.

"What in heaven's name…" said Narcissa, looking up to see a gray sky that hadn't been there three minutes ago."Something is amiss here…"

"Indeed something is amiss my child, Lucius hasn't visited this place for twenty years. Only since he was a small boy was this his playground."

Narcissa sat on one of the vine-covered benches. "Tell me more."

"When Lucius was a boy, he dreamed of getting married, finding true love, odd things for a boy to love. His parents were quite worried about him, for he loved everything that was ever alive. The little grotto used to hold magical creatures of all sorts, with plants and beautiful flowers growing around.

And when he went to Hogwarts, nothing changed. I saw him in the winter and summer holidays. But at age sixteen everything changed."

"What? What happened?"

"His parents informed him of a plot that would change his life. An arranged marriage with a woman he had a crush on. At first he was ecstatic, but then his parents wrote him a deadly letter, explaining that Malfoy men do not love anyone ever. They told him that women were only used to produce an heir that they would take care of. He was devastated. When he came home that summer, he talked to me about it. I felt sorry for the boy, but I knew I could do nothing.

That winter, he brought the girl home, the girl that sits on the bench right now. The girl he knew he loved, but could only abuse under his parent's consent. After another two years went by, his parents pulled a few strings and made him a Death Eater, where he learned to love making pain, and to hate having love."

Narcissa sat staring at the gargoyle that had just told her the entire history of her hated husband. "He loves me?" she whispered, looking into the gargoyle's stone eyes.

"He's loved you ever since you met him."

"I wish he'd show it. His parents are dead; it's not as if he couldn't love me now."

"It's pride and ego, child. The world betrayed his heart, betrayed his love. Do not be like him. I've heard him trying to break your spirit. I wish I could change him, but that power rests with you. Do you understand me, Narcissa?"

Narcissa felt tears rolling down her eyes.

"You have a journey that you need to undertake. I will help you. Together, we will make sure that Lucius changes."

"Can I trust you?" asked Narcissa through sobs.

"Do you trust him?"

Silence.

"Do _you_ trust him?"

"Yes," she murmured, "And I know he trusts me."

"Damn right he does," said the gargoyle, making Narcissa giggle.

"What's the plan?" she asked him eagerly.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do…"

"Narcissa, my dear, I am home," he called several days later.

"Lucius, my dear, I was wondering where you were," she said, coming into the kitchen to welcome her husband home.

"Well, look who's Miss Holly the House-Wife today. What's making you so happy?" he asked suspiciously, hanging his coat up.

"Nothing dear, I've decided that I can't beat you, so why not love you with all my heart."

"Love me, eh? You know nothing of love, you insolent fool."

"Humor me."

"What? You think I know something of love? I told you just last week that I know absolutely nothing of love."

"Hypocrite are we?" she asked him sweetly, coming closer to him, manipulating his mind as the gargoyle instructed her to.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her softly.

"I've missed you, my darling. Having just Draco for company gets very lonely…" she said, her voice coated with sugar, grabbing his quivering hand.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered, grabbing his wand in fear.

"Oh, you needn't hurt me, Lucius, Draco is asleep, he will hear us," she said, circling him before kissing his lips with intrigue. He kissed her back for quite some time, but still, a thought lingered in his mind…

"You've never kissed me before…not for eleven years…" he drawled with pleasure.

"I am your wife now. It ought to be appropriate to kiss you like that every time you get home. I love you Lucius."

He didn't reply.

Just like the gargoyle suspected.

"So, how was the business?" she asked sweetly, straightening out the pillows on the couch as they fell onto it.

"That is strictly between me and the business-man I shared it with."

"Come off it, darling, you can tell me, the wife that's never told anybody any of your secrets…"

"Only because I threatened it…"

"Are you scared of me?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Why would _I _be afraid of _you_? I'm not the weaker one."

"You're most certainly correct. I am the weaker one, and you are the stronger one. Now, tell me what the business was about."

"It wasn't about anything that would concern you, Narcissa," he said coldly, his eyes turning as hard as stone.

"Fine, I'll shut up if you wish."

"Yes, that'd be good. The last thing I need is for you to make all the racket," he drawled, pulling her against him.

"I'll oblige to whatever you say," said Narcissa, still continuing to do the gargoyle's plan with a bit of her own artistic flair.

"Of course you will my dear," he drawled, stroking her cheek.

"I belong to you," she said, trying very hard to hold back laughter.

"Yes…yes…yes…"

Draco sat up in his room. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, knowing this was his chance. "Mother, Father! Let me out!" But, his helpless cries were worth nothing, all he heard were giggles and a low voice. Then…

His door was unlocked. He quickly rushed to the outside world, not noticing the small door in the floor until he fell in.

Draco felt himself falling, falling, falling, falling, and then…his body hit stone with a big thud.

"Ouch! Damn it!" he yelled, torches fluttering awake around him. "Cool," he said, grabbing one of the torches off the wall for a light. He walked down the strange, cool, dark hallway until he reached a large, stone door. Pulling out his mother's wand, he muttered, "_Alohomora!_" The door shuddered a little bit, but remained still.

"What did father tell me the password was to all of the secret passageways?" Draco asked himself in the dimly-lit room. "Ah, yes…Blood!"

The door slid open as Draco found himself inside another dimly-lit room.

"What the hell is up with all the mystery…" he muttered to himself walking forward into the cell, noticing the rats and cockroaches he almost stepped on in the process.

Going further and further into the passageway, he discovered a secret room, guarded by the same password as before. "Blood!" he uttered, the double stone doors sliding open as he proceeded through.

Inside the stone room, he found several family heirlooms, most clogged with dust or cobwebs. One glinting object caught his eye at the far corner of the room…

Walking over to it, he found two large chains attached to the wall, small knives inside the loops.

A torture device.

Draco Malfoy had discovered a torture device in his own basement. Feeling some wind behind him, he slowly turned…

His father…

Uh-oh…

"Draco…what are you doing down here?" he drawled.

"N-nothing father…" he stuttered, shaking under his father's weight.

"That's what I thought!" he exclaimed, pulling out his wand, ready to perform the Cruciatus Curse on his son.

"You will not touch him," said Narcissa, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"I will do whatever I like with him."

"You do not remember our agreement?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

He muttered something under his breath.

"What's that you say?" she asked him, holding her hand up to her ear, foot tapping impatiently.

"YOU TOLD ME NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" he hollered in rage.

"Exactly."

Lucius threw the child up against the wall. Draco howled in pain. "Look what you've done to him! I told you not to hurt him!" she said, trying to hold back tears. "Leave us!"

He vanished…not showing up in Narcissa's presense for four years.

"Mother! Mother, where are you?" called fifteen year old Draco Malfoy.

"Upstairs, dear!" she replied, "I'm sorting the laundry!"

Draco climbed the stairs, walking into the room that used to belong to his father as well as his mother. "I'm going with the boys to pick up my school supplies, can I have some money?" he asked, extremely politely for a young man his age.

"Yes, dear, how much do you want out of Gringotts?" she asked, sitting on the bed, directing the house-elf to the wardrobe.

"Well…for some extra spending money and the school supplies…I'll need…"

"Two hundred galleons, you think? Is that enough, dear, or do you need more?"

"Two hundred's fine. Thanks, mum!" he said, politely pecking her on the cheek.

"See you in about four hours, just in time for dinner?"

"Sure, ok. I'll be home by then."

"Have fun, sweetheart."

"I will, mum."

"Oh, I'm so glad I've made him a better person," sighed Narcissa softly, laying down on the bed.

"Can Bella say something, ma'am?" asked the tiny house-elf, standing in front of her mistress.

"Anything, Bella."

"Well…it is difficult, ma'am. Bella promised not to say anything…the young master asked me to keep it a secret, ma'am…" stuttered Bella.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Narcissa skeptically.

"It is just that…young master told Bella that Bella's master has been sending him letters…influencing young master to be mean. Bella has heard that master says it is not a Slytherin trait to be nice. And Bella thinks that young master puts on an act for you, mistress," squeaked Bella, her tennis-ball eyes growing very big.

"Thank you for telling me, Bella. You are dismissed," said Narcissa, confused and upset at her husband.

Narcissa, quietly in rage by this point, ran down three flights of stairs and outside to the small grotto where her gargoyle lived.

"Blood!" she said, out of breath as the ivy-covered door slid open.

"Ah, I was rather hoping you would come," said the gargoyle, quickly waking up from his afternoon nap.

"Emergency advice needed!" said Narcissa quickly.

"


	3. Part Three: The Plot

Blood

Prologue

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she screamed at her husband.

"Yes, you did. But why should you? I've never loved you. I married you for blood…_Crucio!_"

"Stop! Why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"You've defied my patience…_Crucio!_"

She screamed in pain again. "Stop," she whimpered, crawling to her feet. "I'll…I'll never talk to her again."

Tears fell out of her eyes in streams. "Very well then. I knew you'd come around," he said, swishing his wand back inside his robe. "You must swear to me…never to associate yourself with such mudblood filth."

"I won't," she sobbed, "I promise."

"Now, I believe you know what you have to do."

"Yes, Lucius."

"Go and tend to the crying baby upstairs, before I make him feel pain as well."

"Yes, sir."

She crawled upstairs into her son's bedroom. He lay there, crying as he watched his mother's tears stream out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I am sorry you had to hear that," she whispered, cradling the tiny baby in her arms. "You deserve love. I know you do. You shouldn't be born like this. I have never known love…but I want better for you. My only son. The only son I shall ever bear. The sole ray of sunshine left in my life. I hope you do not turn on me as well," she looked at the babe who was now laughing and playing with the tears she had split upon him. She laughed with him. "There is my Draco. My dragon of happiness. I should teach you how to learn. How to love. I must. I must teach you everything before your life changes from my son to the vicious adolescent I know you will become."

Her husband came behind her like a shadow…she hugged the baby to her chest, tears still pouring out of her eyes. "Talking to an insolent baby, are we?" he whispered.

"No," she said.

"I know when you are lying to me, Cissa."

"Please do not call me that."

"I will call you whatever I please."

"You do not have power over me."

"Oh, that is where you're wrong. I'm off to bed," he whispered, "You will join me in due course."

"No," she whispered out of fear.

He stopped, his eyes narrowed. "What did you just say to me, my dear?"

"I said I will not."

"Have I not broken your spirit yet? You will do as I say. Always. There will never be a time you will not obey me. We _will_ go to sleep in a few minutes, whether you like it or not," he said coldly, his metal arm sliding to her shoulder, cupping it before he pinched the baby.

"Do not touch him. Do as you please with me, but I forbid you to touch my son."

"He is my son also. I shall do as I please with him as well. I could kill him right now…" he drawled.

"I love him," she whispered.

_"Avada…"_

"Did you not hear me? I love him!"

_"Kedav…"_

"He is our only heir to the Malfoy blood!" she screamed. This stopped him from drawling out the last syllable. He lifted his wand off the baby and swished it back inside his robe.

"You make a valid point," he said coldly, "however, had we other children, he would be the first to go."

"Why do you not love him?" she asked him, tears spilling out again from the wet pools of her eyes.

"I have never loved anyone. You know that, Narcissa. I will never love. Too much pain and suffering is involved. No, I am the one that inflicts the suffering. We are only together because we must be…for blood," he put his medal arm on her shoulder again. "Join me, my dear. We _will_ go to sleep. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lucius," she murmured as he left.

Collapsing on the floor, Narcissa Malfoy cried as she felt her husband swish out of the room. She looked into her son's eyes. Eyes of grey. "Curse you, Lucius," she whispered, knowing that the baby had the Malfoy curse. It was at this time that the baby uttered its first words.

"Avedokedavro…" it whispered, looking at his mother. "Avedokedavro…"

"No…" she whispered, "Mum. Say mum, Draco."

"Mu-um?"

"Yes," she said in triumph, hugging the child, "Now say, 'love'."

"Lo-ooo…"

"V," she said, pronouncing the v.

"Looooove."

"Yes, Draco. Now say, "Mum love."

"Mu-um looooove."

"Me."

"Me-e. Mu-um looooove me-e."

"Yes," she whispered again, crawling up from the ground with the child in her arms. "I love you, very much, Draco. Do not let anybody else tell you otherwise."

"Mu-um looooove me-e."

She turned the light out in his room, whisking away to find the terror that lay within hers.

He was awake, of course, reading the Daily Prophet in his chair when she entered. "Ah, Narcissa," he drawled evilly, looking at his wife.

"What is it this time, Lucius?"

"You are still not broken yet," he said with disgust.

"I am tired and I would like to sleep."

"But we do nothing for you, do we? It is all of my command," he said, getting up and walking over to her.

"No, sir."

"There is my little doll," he said, putting both hands on her shoulders this time, "You _will_ stay awake and talk to me, Narcissa. Sit, for we shall be here a while."

"Yes, sir. May I ask a favor, sir?"

"Hmmm…that depends. Your behavior tonight has not been in its best efforts. But yes, I will grant you one favor, so use it wisely."

"May I dress in my pajamas and get ready to sleep?"

"Yes, you may," he said, stroking his long blond hair. "I am here to tell you that my master has vanished."

Narcissa stopped and looked at him.

"Yes…he went and killed those mudbloods; Lily and James Potter. But he tried to kill their son and simply couldn't. Oh, God, this place is going to the dogs," drawled her husband, making endless amounts of curses under his breath.

But something about their names rang a bell in Narcissa's memory…

_"Is Lucius being mean to you again, Narcissa? I'm sorry. I guess I'm lucky to have a boyfriend who cares about me."_

_"You know you cannot tell anybody we are friends. I will be a disgrace to my family, and you a disgrace to all of Gryffindor."_

_"Of course I won't tell anybody. Especially of the abuse that Lucius has done to you. I'm so, so sorry, Narcissa."_

_"It's okay, Lily. I don't want to marry him, but I must. For blood, my mother says. And Bellatrix is off to the same fate, marrying Lestrange. He never talks to her."_

_"Better off then, she is. No talk means no abuse. Not like you."_

_"Please do not take pity on me."_

_"But, Narcissa, I must. We should take pity on ourselves; we will never see each other again after we graduate this year," said Lily, hugging her friend as tears spilt out of her eyes._

Again, those same tears spilt out of Narcissa's eyes, she knew she had lost her friend to her husband's dark friend.

"Narcissa, what is wrong with you? Carry on to the bathroom, I must owl my fellow followers and find a job."

And there, Narcissa wept until she was covered in her own tears.

"Be my guardian angel, Lily. Your blood may not be pure, but your heart is. Keep me safe. Safe from this world, Lucius, the Death Eaters, my own son."

She paused before continuing.

"Narcissa…" he drawled from the bedroom.

"Keep me safe from my own flesh and blood."

Part One:

Draco's Childhood

He learned to walk, talk, and play. He grew; and with each step he took, he learned more. Narcissa was so proud of him. He was growing up like she did; before everything started. The only drawback was his father.

The father who was never there. The father that ignored Draco when he _was _around. The father who made money by striking deals with innocent wizards and witches; who he swore would die if they did not agree. The father that abused his mother when she did not please him.

"Mummy, I want to play with your wand!" said Draco, running over to the counter-top to grab his mother's wand

"Now, Draco, what did I tell you? You may not play with my wand, ever. You could seriously hurt yourself, daddy, me, or this house. Do you understand me?" she said sternly.

"Yes, Mummy."

"Now, run along and play outside. You can go play with the statues."

"Thank you Mummy!"

"Oh, dear…I almost forgot," she said, walking over to her wand, "Aurora Maximus!" she exclaimed, giving her son the sunscreen charm as he ran off to explore the lush green moor.

She sighed and sat down at the kitchen table to read the _Daily Prophet_ while drinking a glass of water; watching her three year old son play outside with the stone statues that responded.

"You've kept me safe so far, Lily," she whispered, looking at the sky from the window, "Just ten or fifteen years more and we'll be squared away. As long as he's safe. As long as you keep Draco in my arms."

_CRACK!_

Somebody had apparated into the kitchen.

"Why, Narcissa, how lovely to see you."

"What are you doing here?" she asked with disdain, refusing to look at her husband.

"What do you mean, what am _I_ doing here? It's _my_ house," he said, walking around to the back of the chair his wife was sitting in.

"Get away from me."

"Tut, tut. Forgot our manners, have we? Well, we can fix that…_Accio Narcissa's Wand_!"

"Give that back to me this instant."

"Still being thick, are we? My, my, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Must I banish you to the attic again?"

"No, Lucius."

"There we are. But I think to teach you a lesson I will take this away for a time."

"How long?"

"Oh, I'd give it a month."

"Lucius Malice Malfoy, you know damn well I can't go a week without a wand, how I am supposed to go a month?" she demanded, wriggling out of her husband's strong grasp on her shoulders.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm packing my things. I've had enough of this bloody crap from you. I'm out," she said, running upstairs to gather her things. She heard another _CRACK!_ At once she knew that her husband had apparated into their bedroom.

"You are not going anywhere," drawled Lucius.

"Oh, yes I am. And you are not going to stop me."

_"Crucio!"_

Narcissa screamed.

_"Crucio!"_

Again.

_"Crucio!"_

Again.

_"Crucio!"_

"I am not done yet…" cried Narcissa, crawling to her feet.

_"Crucio!"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

Narcissa uttered her last scream.

"I…I…"

He went over and lifted up her chin. "You shall never defy me again."

"N-n-no…I won't…" she said weakly.

"You will never think of running away."

"N-n-never, Lucius."

"You will leave our son alone…"

Narcissa cried, tears coming down from her eyes in buckets.

"Well?" he drawled.

"I…I will leave my son to you."

"I will be his role model. You will never influence him. He will ask you the questions. And you will answer him. And once he gets his wand, I _will_ teach him the Cruciatus Curse, and he will use it on you if you defy him."

He left.

"And I will know if you have influenced him," he said, locking the door behind him. Narcissa wept yet again as she heard maniacal laughter in the back round. "I am through with her."

"Mummy, what is going on?" asked Draco through the door of the locked bedroom.

"Nothing, Draco," she sobbed during a break in her tears.

"Mummy, father says you cannot talk to me anymore. He says that I rule over you. I don't want to rule over you, mummy."

"I love you Draco," she sobbed, her head resting on the door.

"I love you too, mummy."

He left her. He was already turning into his father.

At age seven, Draco Malfoy had turned into a malicious monster. With the influence of his father coming from all around him, he had a choice to make. He could be like his mother, and fear his father, or he could join his father and be brave, strong, clever and sneaky.

He made this decision slowly, making Narcissa's pain worse. Week by week, he changed. The first time he cursed at his mother, she punished him, but he punched her leg. When Narcissa told Lucius about this, he said he was proud, and that he could hurt her anyway he liked, and if she tried to overcome that, she would be brutally punished. At first, Narcissa could see the way it hurt him to touch her, to make her cry, to make her bleed. But as months went by, he smiled when he did this.

Had it not been for Narcissa's training as a healer, she would not have survived. She would have committed suicide, if Lucius didn't kill her first. She had gone back on her promise. She knew she had to be strong, but she was helpless.

Helpless like the year old babe she held that night. The one that almost died because of its own father.

Helpless like her mother had been to her father.

Helpless like Lily and James were to Voldemort.

When he went to the local 'Little Warlock's and Witch's Preschool', and to 'Grindenwald Elementary School', he beat up anybody who crossed his path, unless they joined his league of bullies. Narcissa was called into the office dozens of times; hearing headmasters on the rage. 'It all starts in the home,' they would say, 'You've got to be doing something wrong, normal boys don't act like this.'

The issue was that he wasn't normal. He would never be normal.

He was a pureblood.

She tried to explain this to the headmaster.

He didn't listen.

Why should he? It's not like _he_ was a pureblood, the muggle-loving git.

That is when she gave up, and owled her mum.

_Dear Mum,_

_I have nobody else to talk to; and I am very afraid that this letter will be intercepted by the one I fear most. The same man I am married to (remember, the pureblood that was betrothed to me before I could even walk?) is hurting me so. He abuses me, uses curses on me, and is now teaching our son to be evil like him. I am fed up, and do not know where to turn._

_Your Beloved Daughter,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

Three months later, she received an owl from her mother.

_My Dear Narcissa,_

_Abuse is part of being a pure-blood. You have no choice. You _will_ put up with it. You absolutely must. What do you think our friends would think if you divorced Lucius Malfoy? He holds heir to the strongest, richest, wisest pure-blood family in all of Europe. You must grin and bear it. What do you think I did with your father? He abused me like hell, but I didn't give up. Besides my dear, the big man upstairs shall deal with them when they die._

_How is Draco? I want to know all about him, darling. Please, do respond to this letter, it means much to me._

_Your Mother,_

_Flavia A. Black_

Her mother didn't understand. Narcissa couldn't remember a time when her father used curses on her mother. Her mother's screams still echoed in her mind, yes, but she had told her children that her father wasn't doing anything that was to hurt her body. He was always hurting her feelings, but he never used illegal curses on her.

He wasn't a death eater. He was pretty close, but he didn't find it fun to inflict pain on others.

_Dear Mum,_

_I will have to agree with you, against my own volition. All this week, my husband is going to be away, and my son is going to be at summer camp, so I have the house to myself. Please, Floo me! I need to hear your voice again!_

_Your desperate daughter,_

_N. M._

Only this time, it was intercepted.

At about noon, a familiar face appeared in the fireplace, one that Narcissa wished she wasn't going to see in a week.

"Oh, Narcissa…" said an evil voice with maniacal laughter in the back round. "How's our mother doing, eh? Dear Mum, I have nobody else to talk to; and I am very afraid that this letter will be intercepted by the one I fear most. The same man I am married to (remember, the pureblood that was betrothed to me before I could even walk?) is hurting me so. He abuses me, uses curses on me, and is now teaching our son to be evil like him. I am fed up, and do not know where to turn," he stopped, his voice echoing across the vast mansion walls. "Think you could escape me, hmmm, Narcissa?"

"No, Lucius…that's not what I tried to do at all…"

"Well, then, what is it you were trying to do?"

"I was trying to ask for help."

"You don't need help!" he hollered, his green, smoky face echoed. "You have me. Your love."

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!"

"You have no choice but to love me. Over the past few days, I have made a decision. If you promise to love me, worship me, etc., I will not torture you when you have done something wrong. I will give you the right to punish Draco again."

Narcissa thought for a moment…this was the way out she'd been looking for.

"So, do we have a deal?" he drawled.

"Yes, Lucius. We have a deal," she murmured.

"I will see you on Friday then, hmm, my dear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my love," she said sweetly.

His face disappeared from the fire.

"Oh, I'll see you on Friday…" thought Narcissa evilly, "Oh, yes, I will."

Part Two:

Draco's Hogwarts Years

"Draco, we must go to get your school things," said Narcissa, as her son finished his breakfast.

"I am doing nothing with you," he retorted, drinking his pumpkin juice cocktail, "It'd be a disgrace to be seen in public with you. No, I'm going with Crabbe and Goyle."

"I go by your father's orders, and we _are_ going to get your school things this afternoon, got it?" she asked him sternly.

"Fine," he mumbled, "But I don't know who you are."

"First of all, Draco," she started, sitting down across from him, "Nobody but me has the connections that you need to get the finest school supplies."

He rolled his eyes.

"And second of all, I don't really feel like sending you to other little monster's houses. It's not the pureblood way of life."

"It is for me."

"You lie," said Narcissa shrewdly; she could see right through him. "We have never taught you to be ignorant."

"Where is this 'we' coming from? I only see father on the holidays and my birthday if I'm lucky!"

"Don't you dare say that about your father!"

"I might as well not have a father!"

"That's it, up to your room!"

"I refuse!"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ said Narcissa, lifting her son up in the air with her wand, landing him in the bedroom.

"Mum!"

"_Keyhole Lockus!"_

Narcissa smiled to herself knowing that for the first time in her life, she was satisfied. She looked back at the rattling door that Draco was trying to unlock.

"Mum, let me out!" he screamed.

"Actually, I'm off to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. I'll be back in about two or three hours. If your father comes home, tell him I'm doing your shopping for you, since you were naughty and deserve to stay in your room until I get back."

Now, Narcissa understood why Lucius liked making people pain…

Sweet revenge.

Walking through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, Narcissa Malfoy was spoken to by nobody.

Well, she was spoken to by a person who'd left her life long, long ago…

"Hey, look who it is! 'Cissa!"

Andromeda Tonks.

She kept on walking.

"Narcissa!" she called, unbeknownst to her that her older sister was ignoring her, thinking that Andromeda, her once, but now dead sister was calling her. Andromeda finally caught up with her. "Narcissa?"

"Please get your hand off my shoulder, ma'am," replied Narcissa harshly.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your sister, Andromeda Black!"

"I used to know a beautiful, smart, woman like that, but you, madam are not her."

"What?" asked Andromeda, stunned at what her favorite sister had just said to her.

"Please leave me alone or I shall have you arrested."

"But..."

"Please, go!" shouted Narcissa, tears filling up her eyes. "I wish I could remember you, but I've moved on! I can't stay in the past, Andromeda! I just can't! It was your decision and because of it, I can no longer talk to you! Now, stay away from me!"

Narcissa ran into 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions' shop, leaving her sister stunned, tears streaming down her face, in the middle of the street. Her child and husband joined her as she walked off.

"Welcome to Madame Malkin's, how may I help you?" asked one of the store clerks as Narcissa walked in, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes, actually. My husband owled earlier, making an appointment for my son. However, my son is grounded to his room, so I am here to…"

"Names?"

"Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy," said Narcissa promptly.

"Yes, we have a room reserved for you back here…" she said, leading Narcissa to another wing of the store.

Entering, Narcissa found the finest robes that Madam Malkin's had to offer. Velvets, velours, cottons, nylons, black, red, blue, green…

Ah, green. He better be in Slytherin.

She found herself watching Draco asleep on his bed. _'Was I that moody when I was eleven?'_ she thought to herself, watching his chest slowing move up and down. With Lucius gone, Narcissa had the entire mansion to herself; even the little nightmare that she loved so much was sound asleep.

She headed downstairs only to bump into a very sorry and disgruntled house elf, Dobby.

"Sorry Mistress," he murmured slowly, looking at his big house-elf feet.

"It's quite alright Dobby."

"Dobby was just catching up on his cleaning, Madame."

"I see. You are doing a fine job, Dobby."

"Thank you Madame."

"What have you done so far?" she asked him kindly, kneeling on the floor to match his height.

"Dobby ironed Master's robes, ironed and washed all of your fine gowns and robes, cleaned the dishes, swept the basement, cut the lawn, cleaned all the bedrooms, and got rid of those pesky Doxies upstairs."

"Good work, but I don't remember hearing cleaning up your own room and cleaning yourself."

He made a crooked, happy smile. "Mistress is so kind to Dobby."

"You may have the afternoon off, after you clean yourself up and clean up your bedroom."

"Really?" he squeaked.

"Yes," she winked at him, hurrying him along downstairs to the 'den-like' room near the furnace he'd inhabited.

Why was she in such a good mood?

Lucius was gone for the weekend on 'business'.

Narcissa opened the backdoor and went outside into the bright sunshine. Dobby did a good job, but the last time she'd seen the outdoors…wow…it'd been quite some time. Lucius never let them go outdoors, so those little times when he was away, she snuck outside for some fresh air and sunshine.

Little critters roamed around the ten acre lawn, noticing her as she walked out and sighed. Looking around the beautiful countryside, wondering if Lucius knew what he was missing. _Of course he does, he knows everything there is to know about anything._ She thought bitterly to herself.

Suddenly, her attention grew to a small door in the corner of the backyard, covered in vines and overgrowth. Looking around to be sure nobody was there, she swiftly headed towards it, wondering what secrets the Malfoy Family had kept inside it.

"_Alohamora!_" she murmured. The door jiggled, but remained still.

"You have to give it the password," muttered the sleepy gargoyle to the right of the stone door.

"Password? Er…Narcissa Malfoy."

Still remained.

"Malfoy."

Again.

"Lucius."

Immovable.

"One word that you think about every day, my dear," rumbled the gargoyle.

"Hmm…I wish I was better at riddles. One word I think about everyday."

"Oh, come off it, its right there, sitting in your mind…think…"

"Wait…blood!"

"Very good!" said the gargoyle, suddenly jumping to life to push open the door.

Inside the secret cove lay a grotto full of what looked like the remains of what used to be living.

"What in heaven's name…" said Narcissa, looking up to see a gray sky that hadn't been there three minutes ago."Something is amiss here…"

"Indeed something is amiss my child, Lucius hasn't visited this place for twenty years. Only since he was a small boy was this his playground."

Narcissa sat on one of the vine-covered benches. "Tell me more."

"When Lucius was a boy, he dreamed of getting married, finding true love, odd things for a boy to love. His parents were quite worried about him, for he loved everything that was ever alive. The little grotto used to hold magical creatures of all sorts, with plants and beautiful flowers growing around.

And when he went to Hogwarts, nothing changed. I saw him in the winter and summer holidays. But at age sixteen everything changed."

"What? What happened?"

"His parents informed him of a plot that would change his life. An arranged marriage with a woman he had a crush on. At first he was ecstatic, but then his parents wrote him a deadly letter, explaining that Malfoy men do not love anyone ever. They told him that women were only used to produce an heir that they would take care of. He was devastated. When he came home that summer, he talked to me about it. I felt sorry for the boy, but I knew I could do nothing.

That winter, he brought the girl home, the girl that sits on the bench right now. The girl he knew he loved, but could only abuse under his parent's consent. After another two years went by, his parents pulled a few strings and made him a Death Eater, where he learned to love making pain, and to hate having love."

Narcissa sat staring at the gargoyle that had just told her the entire history of her hated husband. "He loves me?" she whispered, looking into the gargoyle's stone eyes.

"He's loved you ever since you met him."

"I wish he'd show it. His parents are dead; it's not as if he couldn't love me now."

"It's pride and ego, child. The world betrayed his heart, betrayed his love. Do not be like him. I've heard him trying to break your spirit. I wish I could change him, but that power rests with you. Do you understand me, Narcissa?"

Narcissa felt tears rolling down her eyes.

"You have a journey that you need to undertake. I will help you. Together, we will make sure that Lucius changes."

"Can I trust you?" asked Narcissa through sobs.

"Do you trust him?"

Silence.

"Do _you_ trust him?"

"Yes," she murmured, "And I know he trusts me."

"Damn right he does," said the gargoyle, making Narcissa giggle.

"What's the plan?" she asked him eagerly.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do…"

"Narcissa, my dear, I am home," he called several days later.

"Lucius, my dear, I was wondering where you were," she said, coming into the kitchen to welcome her husband home.

"Well, look who's Miss Holly the House-Wife today. What's making you so happy?" he asked suspiciously, hanging his coat up.

"Nothing dear, I've decided that I can't beat you, so why not love you with all my heart."

"Love me, eh? You know nothing of love, you insolent fool."

"Humor me."

"What? You think I know something of love? I told you just last week that I know absolutely nothing of love."

"Hypocrite are we?" she asked him sweetly, coming closer to him, manipulating his mind as the gargoyle instructed her to.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her softly.

"I've missed you, my darling. Having just Draco for company gets very lonely…" she said, her voice coated with sugar, grabbing his quivering hand.

"Why are you doing this?" he whispered, grabbing his wand in fear.

"Oh, you needn't hurt me, Lucius, Draco is asleep, he will hear us," she said, circling him before kissing his lips with intrigue. He kissed her back for quite some time, but still, a thought lingered in his mind…

"You've never kissed me before…not for eleven years…" he drawled with pleasure.

"I am your wife now. It ought to be appropriate to kiss you like that every time you get home. I love you Lucius."

He didn't reply.

Just like the gargoyle suspected.

"So, how was the business?" she asked sweetly, straightening out the pillows on the couch as they fell onto it.

"That is strictly between me and the business-man I shared it with."

"Come off it, darling, you can tell me, the wife that's never told anybody any of your secrets…"

"Only because I threatened it…"

"Are you scared of me?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Why would _I _be afraid of _you_? I'm not the weaker one."

"You're most certainly correct. I am the weaker one, and you are the stronger one. Now, tell me what the business was about."

"It wasn't about anything that would concern you, Narcissa," he said coldly, his eyes turning as hard as stone.

"Fine, I'll shut up if you wish."

"Yes, that'd be good. The last thing I need is for you to make all the racket," he drawled, pulling her against him.

"I'll oblige to whatever you say," said Narcissa, still continuing to do the gargoyle's plan with a bit of her own artistic flair.

"Of course you will my dear," he drawled, stroking her cheek.

"I belong to you," she said, trying very hard to hold back laughter.

"Yes…yes…yes…"

Draco sat up in his room. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, knowing this was his chance. "Mother, Father! Let me out!" But, his helpless cries were worth nothing, all he heard were giggles and a low voice. Then…

His door was unlocked. He quickly rushed to the outside world, not noticing the small door in the floor until he fell in.

Draco felt himself falling, falling, falling, falling, and then…his body hit stone with a big thud.

"Ouch! Damn it!" he yelled, torches fluttering awake around him. "Cool," he said, grabbing one of the torches off the wall for a light. He walked down the strange, cool, dark hallway until he reached a large, stone door. Pulling out his mother's wand, he muttered, "_Alohomora!_" The door shuddered a little bit, but remained still.

"What did father tell me the password was to all of the secret passageways?" Draco asked himself in the dimly-lit room. "Ah, yes…Blood!"

The door slid open as Draco found himself inside another dimly-lit room.

"What the hell is up with all the mystery…" he muttered to himself walking forward into the cell, noticing the rats and cockroaches he almost stepped on in the process.

Going further and further into the passageway, he discovered a secret room, guarded by the same password as before. "Blood!" he uttered, the double stone doors sliding open as he proceeded through.

Inside the stone room, he found several family heirlooms, most clogged with dust or cobwebs. One glinting object caught his eye at the far corner of the room…

Walking over to it, he found two large chains attached to the wall, small knives inside the loops.

A torture device.

Draco Malfoy had discovered a torture device in his own basement. Feeling some wind behind him, he slowly turned…

His father…

Uh-oh…

"Draco…what are you doing down here?" he drawled.

"N-nothing father…" he stuttered, shaking under his father's weight.

"That's what I thought!" he exclaimed, pulling out his wand, ready to perform the Cruciatus Curse on his son.

"You will not touch him," said Narcissa, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"I will do whatever I like with him."

"You do not remember our agreement?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

He muttered something under his breath.

"What's that you say?" she asked him, holding her hand up to her ear, foot tapping impatiently.

"YOU TOLD ME NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" he hollered in rage.

"Exactly."

Lucius threw the child up against the wall. Draco howled in pain. "Look what you've done to him! I told you not to hurt him!" she said, trying to hold back tears. "Leave us!"

He vanished…not showing up in Narcissa's presence for four years.

"Mother! Mother, where are you?" called fifteen year old Draco Malfoy.

"Upstairs, dear!" she replied, "I'm sorting the laundry!"

Draco climbed the stairs, walking into the room that used to belong to his father as well as his mother. "I'm going with the boys to pick up my school supplies, can I have some money?" he asked, extremely politely for a young man his age.

"Yes, dear, how much do you want out of Gringotts?" she asked, sitting on the bed, directing the house-elf to the wardrobe.

"Well…for some extra spending money and the school supplies…I'll need…"

"Two hundred galleons, you think? Is that enough, dear, or do you need more?"

"Two hundred's fine. Thanks mum!" he said, politely pecking her on the cheek.

"See you in about four hours, just in time for dinner?"

"Sure, ok. I'll be home by then."

"Have fun, sweetheart."

"I will, mum."

"Oh, I'm so glad I've made him a better person," sighed Narcissa softly, laying down on the bed.

"Can Bella say something, ma'am?" asked the tiny house-elf, standing in front of her mistress.

"Anything, Bella."

"Well…it is difficult, ma'am. Bella promised not to say anything…the young master asked me to keep it a secret, ma'am…" stuttered Bella.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Narcissa skeptically.

"It is just that…young master told Bella that Bella's master has been sending him letters…influencing young master to be mean. Bella has heard that master says it is not a Slytherin trait to be nice. And Bella thinks that young master puts on an act for you, mistress," squeaked Bella, her tennis-ball eyes growing very big.

"Thank you for telling me, Bella. You are dismissed," said Narcissa, confused and upset at her husband.

Narcissa, quietly in rage by this point, ran down three flights of stairs and outside to the small grotto where her gargoyle lived.

"Blood!" she said, out of breath as the ivy-covered door slid open.

"Ah, I was rather hoping you would come," said the gargoyle, quickly waking up from his afternoon nap.

"Emergency advice needed!" said Narcissa quickly.

"I knew you were going to come soon. I probably should've told you about Lucius sending Draco letters at Hogwarts."

"You knew?" she demanded.

"Of course I knew!" he exclaimed wisely.

"You've known all along and you've never told me?"

"I like watching you suffer," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Must be a family trait…" muttered Narcissa.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…nothing…so…what do you suggest I do?"

"Well, there isn't much to do…however; I intercept all the letters that Lucius sends to Draco."

"Really? Wow, you're turning out to be a good resource."

"Okay, now…do you remember the plot that you thought of when Draco was a tiny baby?"

"How do you know about that?"

"The house-elves know everything."

"Oh…yes…I remember that plot well…though, I never could carry it out. Not enough time, too busy…"

"Well, Narcissa, I want you to dig that plot out from the corners of your mind. Now, think about it, revise it to fit our needs, and tell me the revised plan."

"Hmmm…"

"Got it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Hello? Mum? I've brought somebody home with me!" yelled Draco, closing the front door, leading the stranger in. "You haven't seen him in a while…and he really wants to see you."

"Draco, dear, I'm not in the mood to see anybody at the present time."

"But…he's traveled a very long way to see you…" protested Draco.

"Alright, alright," said Narcissa from the kitchen, busily hurrying into the living room, "you can let him…in?" she asked with surprise.

"Hey, 'Cissa!" said the black-haired stranger.

"Bellatrix?" she asked with surprise. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in ages!" said Narcissa, hugging her sister.

"Okay, I'm really not liking the hugging thing."

"Sorry…but…wow! Look at you! Your hair…it's just so…long…"

"Don't you just adore it, though?" said Bellatrix thoughtfully, tugging at her hip-length hair. "I'm thinking about getting it cut, though. My er…employer…yeah…he says that it gets in the way of our work…"

"I think you should just wear it up. You look better with it up, I think," added Narcissa thoughtfully.

"Well, we're not here to talk about hair or to catch up."

"We aren't?" asked Narcissa, a confused look appearing on her face.

"No, we're here to discuss a secret order re-formed by Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Potter, and that mud-blood…"

"Re-formed?"

"It was first formed when the Dark Lord came to power."

"Ah."

"So…I just thought I'd let you know that Lucius is right up there near the Dark Lord."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I hate being in this business."

"I know you do, but we are born for it."

"Why are you telling me this? I haven't seen Lucius in a good five years."

"Really? That's something new. He's never told any of us that he hasn't seen you in a while…that's truly something odd…"

"Why? I'm upset he's still alive!" said Narcissa stubbornly.

"Don't you _love_ him?" asked Bellatrix, flopping down on one of the green couches.

"No!" Narcissa said defensively.

"Mmmhmm…"

"I don't!"

"I'm not going to talk about this, because it's personal between you and Lucius."

"It isn't personal if he hasn't seen me in five years."

"The point is, we have a job to do. Kill Potter. Now, are you with us or not?"

"I can't go out there and be a Death Eater if that's what you mean!"

"No…you _do_ have great abilities as a spy, though."

"What?"

"You heard. S-P-Y. You'd make a great one."

"Not if I'm caught! I'm the frail, insignificant, tiny, blonde, little, Narcissa, remember? Andromeda's wild, and you're evil, and I'm just the little tag-a-long."

"We could change all of that."

"I refuse."

"You're going to join us though."

"Well, of course, what other choice do I have? I'm willing to accept or intercept top-secret information from out side and keep it secret, or intercept from their side, and tell you, who will of course tell them."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah…nice catching up with you _Trixie_," said Narcissa smoothly.

"Oh…you dare not say that again, 'Cissy."

"Drop by or floo whenever…"

"Oh, I will…" said Bellatrix evilly, disappearing with a tiny pop.

"Draco?" Narcissa called from the living room.

"Yes?" he answered from upstairs.

"Please come down here, I wish to talk with you."

"Coming…" he said, as Narcissa heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. As he entered, he sat down on the couch across from the one Narcissa was sitting on.

Narcissa looked at him. It seem as if only yesterday he was born into this pure-blood world, and now, look at him…a clone of his father, sneaky, sly, tall, thin, handsome, and cold gray eyes. Not one part of him was her…he was a Malfoy.

She felt tears in her eyes. Tears that refused to stay there, and instead came rolling down her cheeks as he watched in bewilderment.

"Mum? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" came a muffled sob.

"You know about the letters, don't you?"

"Yes, Draco."

"And about Potter?"

"Yes, Draco."

"And about the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I know everything. I wish you would've told me instead of betraying me like your father!" she exclaimed, showing her tear-stained face to her son.

"I'm sorry, mum…"

"Sorry for what? For this? Oh, no, Draco…you've always made me cry…I know you've always been hiding things from me! Me! Your own mother! The mother of yours that sheltered you from harm when you were but six months old from your own father. That's right, he was going to kill you! And I saved you! Why? Because you are my son!" she screamed, tears coming out in streams.

Draco's eyes softened. "I didn't know that…"

"I didn't ever want to tell you about the crap that I went through for you. Your father was the kind of person I wanted you to look up to. The kind of man I knew loved both of us somewhere in his heart. But, he could never find it. He settled instead for killing…for curses…for pain…and he lives on it. He never sees me because all he wants to do is to hurt me, and when he hurts me, he hurts you."

Silence.

"I wish none of this ever happened," said Draco quietly.

"We…I didn't have a choice. I was forced into this marriage. Son, the only advice I have for you is to marry whoever you want. I don't care if she's a mud-blood, I want you to be happy. I just want to be invited to the wedding," she whispered.

He held her in his arms for quite some time, both of them silently crying.

"You know, this world that I've known…what's it all for?" he asked silently.

"Blood, Draco…blood is the key to everything in our world. But, not for me anymore. I'm through with this coursing red river that runs through my veins. Remember, Draco…blood…"

"Blood means nothing to me anymore."


End file.
